In general, a vehicle is provided with a cup holder for storing a cup, a beverage bottle or can, and the like, wherein this cup holder is provided at a different position according to the kind of the vehicle so as to provide convenience to a user.
The cup holder is basically formed with a storage part, which is simply opened upwards so as to store a cup or bottle and the like, and has a cover for closing the storage part, when the storage part is not in use, so as to promote the vehicle interior decoration.
The cover can be directly opened or closed by a user, wherein cup holders to be automatically opened or closed by a one-touch manner have been developed and used for further promoting the users' convenience.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view for showing a state, in which a prior art cup holder of a one-touch opening and closing operation type is closed, and FIG. 2 is a perspective view for showing a state, in which a prior art cup holder of a one-touch opening and closing operation type is opened.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a prior art cup holder 1 of a one-touch opening and closing operation type includes a body part 3 having a storage part 2 therein, and a cover 4 provided at the upper portion of the body part 3 so as to open or close the storage part 2.
According to this prior art cup holder of a one-touch opening and closing operation type, when a passenger in a vehicle room wants to storage a beverage and the like, he stores the beverage container in the storage part 2 formed in the body part 3 in a state, in which the cover 4 is opened.
Meanwhile, when the cup holder 1 is not in use, the body part 3 formed with the storage part 2 is closed by the cover 4 so that the body part 3 formed with the storage part 2 cannot be seen from the outside of the vehicle room, thereby preventing the aesthetic deterioration of the vehicle room.
However, this prior art cup holder of a one-touch opening and closing operation type has a problem that it is difficult to check the storage part 2 formed in the body part 3 with the naked eye in a dark place, for example, in the night time, in a state, in which the cover 4 is opened, and thus the user has to store the beverage container based on just his sense inconveniently.